In the United States, most intravenous fluids are contained in rectangular flexible bags, commonly referred to as intravenous or “IV” bags. These bags are equipped with multiple septum or other fluid connections that allow additional fluids to be added to the bag or which permit connection of the bag to a tube that feeds the fluid to the patient. The bags are floppy and subject to puncture if they come into contact with sharp items. Alternate containers, which may be more prevalent in other countries, include glass bottles and soft plastic bottles.
Administration of these IV fluids, regardless of the container, requires that the fluid container be suspended at some height, typically 0.5-1.0 meter, above the patient or the infusion pump. This container is then connected by a flexible tube to either the patient directly or to an infusion pump. Mounting the fluid container above the delivery point generates a positive pressure due to gravity at the connection of the infusion tube to the patient or pump. One embodiment of such a mounting is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein an IV bag B is mounted in an elevated position on a pole P. A fluid delivery line L leads from the bag B.
Every step of the processing of such a fluid container has associated risks to the patient, primarily due to the completely manual process of utilizing the container. For example, the IV bag may be incorrectly labeled when additional drugs are added in the pharmacy or other location, leading to a risk that the IV fluid will be administered to the incorrect patient. The bag may also be dropped or mishandled in transit due to the floppy design of the container, leading to either leakage or contamination of the contents or external connections.